Killbas
Killbas appeared in 2019 movie called Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Killbas (キルバス Kirubasu) is the older brother of the late Evolto, the last known remaining member of the Blood Tribe, and is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Killbas is able to transform into Kamen Rider Killbas (仮面ライダーキルバス Kamen Raidā Kirubasu) using the Build Driver and seeks vengeance for his brother's death. After the World of Build was merged with the main Kamen Rider world to create a new world, Killbas arrived in the new world and copies the form of dancer Satoshi Kakizaki. Taking a Build Driver from Sento Kiryu, Killbas obtains the means to transform into his Kamen Rider form, Kamen Rider Killbas, which is even stronger than Kamen Rider Evol. Killbas plans to restore the energy of the Pandora Box and use it to destroy the entire universe. Later on, he fought Ryuga Banjou, and his brother, over the Pandora's Box. Due to the Box reappearing into the New World, everyone from the original World of Build got their erased memories back, excluding Sento and Ryuga as they had kept their memories during the transfer. Despite having the upper hand initially due to his rider form being stronger than Evolto, Ryuga assumed a new form, Cross-Z Evol, the fusion of his and Evolto's powers, later gaining the upper hand against him, and destroying him and the reconstructed Pandora's Box except for the original White Pandora Panel. Killbas has a hedonistic personality and seeks pleasure from destruction, which led to the destruction of his own planet. He wishes to use the Pandora Box to destroy the entire universe, even willing to die along with it. He does not show any type of sibling care for Evolto, even willing to kill him just so he can have the Pandora Box all for himself. Killbas seems to be more attracted to Satoshi Kakizaki, opting to take his appearance instead of the geeky Sento Kiryu. Powers and Abilities * Hazard Level 3+: Killbas has a Hazard Level of at least 3, as shown by his use of the Build Driver. However, his Hazard Level is likely upwards of 5 due to being a member of the Blood Tribe. * Liquefaction: Like Evolto, Killbas can become a teal pool of liquid for transportation purposes. * Venomous Tentacle: Killbas possesses a tentacle that he can use to inject his opponent with a dangerous venom. This can be countered with the Genius Fullbottle. * Shape-Shifting: While his true form has not been revealed, Killbas can mimic any human due to being a member of the Blood Tribe. He first took the form Sento Kiryu before settling on the appearance of Satoshi Kakizaki. * Infusion: Killbas infused Sento's pet spider robot with his own essence in order to create the Killbaspider. * Fullbottle Creation: Killbas created the Killbas Spider Fullbottle from nothing. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Spiders Category:Characters Portrayed by Anri Katsu Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures